


Crystal Clear

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Crystal Clear

"They're bringing Divination back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, fingers playing with a curl of damp hair on Severus's chest. 

"Mrs Scamander has made a strong case for its inclusion." 

"Luna is a wonder." Harry chuckled, his thumb now brushing one of Severus's nipples. Severus turned toward Harry and insinuated one of his thighs between Harry's. 

Harry rocked against him. "I can see the future, too, you know."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "What do you see?"

"Me riding you."

"Incredible," Severus said, voice low. "Maybe you should apply for the position."

Harry rolled on top of Severus. "I prefer this position."


End file.
